


Jealousy Becomes Me

by Zoejoy24



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Broyo, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoejoy24/pseuds/Zoejoy24
Summary: Malcolm spends the evening chatting up a potential suspect at a club, and Gil, as his backup, has to watch.  Once their suspect is gone, Gil makes sure to remind Malcolm who he really belongs too.Shameless PWP I wrote on my phone last night at midnight because the inspiration hit me and I just couldn't resist.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	Jealousy Becomes Me

Malcolm sighs as he makes his way into the single stalled bathroom at the back of the club, pushing his sweat soaked hair back from his face. He's exhausted, having spent hours with a man they were certain was a killer, dancing and talking, trying to get him to open up. It wasn't working. The man had left and they were no closer. 

He doesn't notice the other man who slips in behind him until it's too late, until he's being pushed against a wall, wrists grabbed and pressed against the wall above his head. He gasps in surprise as the man presses his whole body along Malcolm's back, his arousal evident as he rubs himself against Malcolm's ass.

He opens his mouth to scream when the man puts his lips to Malcolm's ear and whispers, "you've been driving me crazy all night, Bright. Couldn't wait to get my hands on you."

Malcolm goes from terrified to incredibly aroused in the space of a breath as Gil's words send a thrill straight to his cock and he moans wantonly, pushing his ass back against where Gil is hard and insistent. 

"Gil, fuck, I thought… hng."

Gil bites down on the rim of his ear and his mind goes blank for a moment, complaint forgotten. 

"Don't say a word, Bright," Gil orders. "Watching you dance with him, flirt with him. The way he rubbed himself all over you. We may be on a case but I think you need a reminder of who your Daddy is."

Malcolm moans low and long as Gil begins to nip at his neck, sucking and licking his way down to his shoulder.

He presses against Malcolm's hands, indicating that he should hold them flat against the wall. 

"Don't move," he orders, pushing his hands against Malcolm's meaningfully.

Malcolm nods obediently, whimpering at the authoritative tone of Gil's voice, the deep growl sure to turn him to putty every time. 

Gil steps back just far enough that he can pull Malcolm's hips out from the wall and sneak his hand around to undo his fly and push his pants down, underwear and all.

Malcolm shivers as his body is suddenly exposed to the cool air, but he's hard as ever, and he keeps his hands in place obediently. Gil grabs the globes of his ass in his large hands and kneads at them, sinking his fingers in and pulling them apart to reveal Malcolm's hole to his gaze.

"There you are" Gil murmurs, rubbing the pad of one thumb over the tightly clenched muscle there, testing the give with a teasing push against his entrance that draws a needy whine out of Malcolm.

"Not yet, baby. You've been teasing me all night, it's my turn now."

With that Gil lowers himself to his knees behind Malcolm and flattens his tongue against the younger man's ass, licking a broad stripe over his hole.

Malcolm gasps in surprise and pleasure, the sound turning into a desperate keen as Gil repeats the action once more before pressing the tip of his tongue against his hole and flicking over it quickly. 

"Oh fuck, Gil. Oh my god," Malcolm gasps out, head dropping against the wall as he struggles to stay upright beneath Gil's wicked tongue. 

Gil doesn't let up. He licks and teases, circles the rim with just the tip of his tongue before pressing back in with another broad stripe. He spits and spreads it around, finally pressing into Malcolm's hole with the tip of his tongue, testing the give there.

He sucks and nips at the sensitive skin there and turns Malcolm into a moaning mess above him. 

"Gil please, please fuck me," Malcolm begs shamelessly as he leans against the wall, relying on it and Gil's firm grip on his hips to keep him upright.

His hands are still in place above his head though he's clenched them into fists that he pounds against the wall as Gil continues to work him over with his tongue.

Finally the other man grows too impatient and presses in with one finger, adding a second soon after and focusing intently on getting Malcolm loose enough to take his cock. His mouth stays busy, kissing and sucking, nipping and licking to soothe it over. 

"I'm ready, I'm ready," Malcolm whimpers. "Please Gil, need you."

Gil pushes himself to his feet and puts one hand between Malcolm's shoulder blades, pressing him firmly back into the wall and keeping him from turning or squirming too much while he frees himself from his pants, slicking himself up with spit as well. 

The moan Malcolm let's out whe Gil presses the tip of his cock against his entrance is loud and obscene. Gil chuckles, rubs his head against his entrance two or three times more, enjoying the feel of Malcolm's slick skin against the sensitive tip as much as he enjoys the desperate little noises Malcolm makes each time it passes over his hole.

Finally he loses patience and pushes in. He goes slowly, pushing all the way in till he's buried balls deep in Malcolm's ass and they're both panting. Malcolm's hands have dropped but Gil grabs his wrists once more and drags them up, holding them in place with one large hand. He wraps the other around Malcolm's mouth, no doubt because he knows how loud Malcolm can get. 

He doesn't give Malcolm much more time than that to adjust. Once he starts fucking him he doesn't stop, all teasing forgotten as he stakes his claim once more.

Malcolm moans and whimpers and Gil slides a finger into his mouth, let's him suckle on it to calm him down. His pace is relentless and though he's careful not to slam in too hard Malcolm knows he'll likely have bruises on his hip bones. 

After only a few strokes Gil's cock brushes over his prostate and Malcolm nearly screams, breath coming in short, desperate little exhalations of  _ ah, ah, ah  _ as he struggles to remain standing under the onslaught.

It doesn't last long. It isn't meant to. A quick and dirty fuck in the bathroom of a club, just enough for Gil to restake his claim on Malcolm's body, to ensure that everyone left in the club knows that he's taken, thoroughly owned, body and mind.

Gil's rhythm begins to falter and he removes his hand from Malcolm's mouth, pulls him back by the hips once more so he can slide his hand around and take hold of Malcolm's hard and aching cock. He's already leaking pre-come and it takes only a few firm pulls of Gil's skillful hand, a few twists of his wrist before Malcolm is coming with a shout. His orgasm milks Gil's from him only seconds later and he grabs tightly to Malcolm's hips, keeping him firmly in place as he empties himself deep inside the younger man. 

Malcolm is boneless, collapsed fully against the wall in front of him and panting for breath. He's got one hand still above his head but the other has drifted down, just the tips of his fingers still pressed into the wall beside his shoulder.

Gil takes a moment to catch his breath, leaning against Malcolm, his face pressed into his shoulder as he pants as well. Finally he pulls back, pressing a soft kiss to the base of Malcolm's neck. Malcolm hums contentedly, though it turns to a whine as Gil pulls out. He runs the water till it warms then cleans them both up with wet paper towels. Gil tucks himself back into his pants before seeing to Malcolm, gently pulling his clothes back into place, putting the younger man back together piece by piece, touch by touch until he's more or less fully aware once more.

"That was amazing," Malcolm sighs. "I should make you jealous more often."

"I wouldn't recommend it, kid. I won't always be so gentle," Gil threatens, though it's mostly bluster.

That is until Malcolm turns around, looks up at the older man from where he's still leaning against the wall, and says, "maybe that's exactly what I want."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you are enjoying this fic, love Prodigal Son, and are 18+, I'd love for you to come hang out on the brand new [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/6ytNM9jDBf) that SomeRainMustFall and I started! It is open to all ship-positive, kink-positive people who are looking for a space to chat, get to know, and enjoy the show with other fans in a safe and positive environment!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr [here](http://prodigal-zoe.tumblr.com). I'm also down to scream about the show and characters!


End file.
